It has long been a desire of those working in the paper pulp art to produce a pulp mill that does not in any way significantly pollute the environment. A number of proposals have been made for such a pulp mill in the past, but the desired goal has yet to be achieved. For example, a "closed mill" was constructed at Great Lakes Forest Products, Thunder Bay, Ontario, in the 1970s, but it was difficult to run the mill closed for extended periods of time as a result of corrosion problems in the recovery boiler, and elsewhere, due to chloride buildup. See "Bleaching in the Closed Cycle Mill at Great Lakes Forest Products Ltd." by Pattyson et al, Pulp & Paper Canada, Vol. 82, No. 6, pp. 113-122 (1981). In the Great Lakes mill, bleaching plant effluents were introduced directly into the chemical recovery loop, as shown schematically in U.S. Pat. No. 4,039,372.
More recently, it has been proposed by HPD and Jaakko Poyry that closing of a pulp mill can be accomplished by evaporating acid effluent and then returning the E.sub.o bleach plant effluent to the brown stock washers. However that approach has yet to be successful, despite the utilization of inexpensive plastic falling film evaporators which allow effective evaporation of the bleaching chemicals, and it is believed unlikely that it will ultimately be successful because of the buildup of undesired chemicals due to the introduction of the flow from the E.sub.o stage back to the brown stock washing stage.
According to the present invention, a method and apparatus are provided which utilize only existing technology, so that future development of sophisticated additional equipment or processes is not necessary, which essentially can reduce the liquid polluting effluents from a pulp mill to zero, provide only a minimum amount of solid waste for disposal (and provide the high probability that such solid waste can be used in an environmentally acceptable manner), and minimize the production of gaseous NO.sub.x and SO.sub.x products, so that the only significant gaseous pollutant from the pulp mill is carbon dioxide.
One of the basic aspects of the present invention that makes it possible to achieve these beneficial results is to treat the bleaching effluents completely separately from the chemical recovery loop until the effluents are in a particularly desirable form, and to then introduce the chemicals in that desirable form into the recovery loop. Another significant aspect of the present invention is the essentially complete oxidation of white liquor produced in the chemical recovery loop, which is then returned to the bleaching stage so that the proper balance between the various chemical treatment sequences is provided. Another significant aspect of the present invention that allows the desired results to be achieved are the production on site at the pulp mill, directly from the effluent streams and gaseous waste streams themselves, of essentially all of the sulfur dioxide, sulfuric acid, caustic or caustic substitute, and (if utilized) chlorine dioxide necessary to effect treatment of tile pulp and recovery of the chemicals. Another factor which minimizes the amount of bleach plant effluents so as to make a proper treatment thereof practical, is advanced digesting techniques where delignification can be extended so that the pulp--without significant strength loss--discharged from the digesting stages has a low Kappa No. (e.g. 24 or below) and then the pulp is subjected to oxygen delignification to reduce tile Kappa No. still further (e.g. to 14 or below, typically 10 or below) before bleaching is effected, allowing the production of prime market pulp (e.g. 88-90 ISO).
The ability to produce prime market pulp with minimal adverse affect on the environment, according to the invention, is a quantum leap forward in pulping technology, and allows fulfillment of a long felt need to accomplish this desirable result.
According to one aspect of the present invention, a method of minimizing effluents from a cellulose pulp mill having a digester, bleach plant, and a recovery boiler and chemical recovery loop, is provided. The method comprises the following steps: (a) Concentrating (e.g. by evaporation) liquid effluents from the bleach plant to a concentration level high enough for incineration. (b) Incinerating tile concentrated bleach plant effluents to produce a residue containing sodium, sulfate, carbonate, and sodium chloride. (c) Leaching the residue to produce a leachate. And, (d) feeding at least a substantial portion of the leachate to the chemical recovery loop associated with the recovery boiler.
The method also preferably comprises the further steps of: (e) Removing black liquor from the digester. (f) Increasing the solids concentration of the black liquor to a level high enough for incineration. (g) Incinerating the concentrated black liquor in the recovery boiler to produce a melt. (h) Producing white liquor and/or NaOH from materials in the recovery loop including the melt and the leachate fed to the recovery loop. (i) Oxidizing at least a part of the white liquor. And, (j) using at least a part of the oxidized white liquor in place of caustic in the bleach plant.
The invention also contemplates collecting spills of liquid from the pulp mill, evaporating the collected spills, and adding the concentrated spills to the concentrated bleach plant effluents in order to practice step (b). The spills are typically clarified before evaporation. There also are preferably the further steps of treating water removed from the bleach plant effluents by concentrating them, and then using the treated water as wash water in the bleach plant and in other mill processes.
Also there preferably are the further steps of producing substantially all caustic (or caustic substitute such as essentially completely oxidized white liquor) for the bleach plant, sulfuric acid, and sulfur dioxide needed for the plant processes, from process effluents and gaseous streams on site at the pulp mill so that no substantial external source of supply thereof need be provided.
Prior to feeding the leachate to the recovery loop, it is preferred that the leachate be crystallized and washed. The leachate also typically includes sodium chloride, and leachate containing chloride is used in the plant to produce substantially all of the chlorine dioxide necessary for the bleach plant. All of the metals above monovalent are removed from the leachate by washing, and those metals are kept out of the recovery loop and away from the bleach plant.
The bleach plant may have both acid and alkali liquid effluents, in which case it is desirable to initially evaporate (or otherwise concentrate) those different effluents separately, and then combine them for a final evaporation (concentration) before incineration. One typical bleaching sequence for the bleach plant may be DE.sub.o PD.sub.n D (where .sub.n refers to a neutralization stage between the two chlorine dioxide stages), and another typical bleaching sequence is AZE.sub.o PZP, although a wide variety of other bleaching sequences may also be utilized.
The invention also contemplates a method of recovering chemicals from bleach plant liquid effluents resulting from the production of chemical cellulose pulp by the following steps: (a) Concentrating (e.g. evaporating) the bleach plant liquid effluents to produce a concentrated effluent. (b) Incinerating the concentrated effluent to produce a residue. (c) Acting on the residue to recover sodium, sulfate, carbonate and/or sodium chloride. And, (d) using the recovered sodium, NaCl, sulfate and/or carbonate in the production of the chemical cellulose pulp.
The invention also contemplates a method of producing cellulose chemical pulp in a pulp mill, which requires sulfur dioxide, sulfuric acid, and caustic, and which has process effluents and gaseous streams, comprising the step of producing all of the sulfuric acid, sulfur dioxide, and caustic (or caustic substitute) necessary to effectively produce chemical pulp directly at the pulp mill, from the process effluents and gas streams, so that substantially no additional sulfuric acid, sulfur dioxide, or caustic is necessary from external sources.
According to another aspect of the present invention, apparatus for producing chemical pulp with a minimum discharge of effluents is provided. The apparatus comprises: A digester. A chemical recovery loop operatively connected to the digester, and including a recovery boiler. A bleach plant including at least one liquid effluent line therefrom. Concentrating means (e.g. evaporators) connected to the liquid effluent line from the bleach plant to produce a concentrated effluent. An incinerator for incinerating the concentrated effluent from the evaporator means, for producing a residue. And, means for recovering sodium, NaCl, carbonate and/or sulfate from the incinerator residue and feeding at least some of those recovered materials to the recovery loop. Also, water is recovered from the bleach plant effluents, which is used elsewhere in the mill.
The evaporator means preferably comprise a plurality of stages of metal-plastic laminate, falling film evaporators. Such evaporators are available from A. Ahlstrom Corporation of Helsinki, Finland, and Ahlstrom Recovery Inc. of Roswell, Ga. under the trademark "Zedivap", and described in co-pending application Ser. No. 07/974,060 filed Nov. 12, 1992, now abandoned in favor of continuation-in-part application Ser. No. 08/113,642 filed Aug. 31, 1993 (corresponding to Finnish Application 915424 filed Nov. 18, 1991, and the disclosure of which is incorporated by reference herein). Although other evaporators, such as desalination evaporators, also are feasible, the "Zedivap".TM. evaporators are particularly advantageous and make the evaporating process for the bleach plant effluents practical. The evaporator means also may further comprise a concentrator between the stages of metal-plastic laminate evaporators and the incinerator.
According to yet another aspect of the present invention, the following apparatus is provided: A bleach plant for bleaching cellulose chemical pulp, and producing liquid effluents during bleaching. Means for concentrating (e.g. evaporating) the bleach plant liquid effluents to produce a concentrated effluent. An incinerator for incinerating the concentrated effluent to produce a residue. Means for acting on the residue to recover sodium, sulfate, NaCl, axed/or carbonate. And, means for using the recovered sodium, sulfate, NaCl, and/or carbonate in the production of the chemical cellulose pulp being bleached.
The invention also contemplates the following apparatus: Means for acting upon all liquid effluents in the pulp mill so that no liquid effluents are discharged from the pulp mill to the environment. And, means for acting on all gaseous effluents from the pulp mill so that the amount of SO.sub.x and No.sub.x are minimized, and the only major adverse gaseous effluent is carbon dioxide.
According to still another aspect of the present invention there is provided the method of: Digesting comminuted cellulosic fibrous material to a Kappa No. of about 24 or below. Effecting oxygen delignification of the digested pulp to a Kappa No. of about 14 or below. Bleaching the oxygen delignified pulp to produce bleach liquid effluents. Concentrating (e.g. evaporating) the liquid bleach effluents into a concentrated effluent. Incinerating the concentrated effluent to produce a residue. And, acting on the residue to recover chemicals therefrom used in the digesting, oxygen delignification, and/or bleaching stages, while also recovering water.
It is the primary object of the present invention to provide for the production of cellulose chemical pulp with essentially zero discharge of liquid pollutants to the environment, with a minimum amount of gaseous pollution, and with the minimum amount of solid waste products. This and other objects of the invention will become clear from an inspection of the detailed description of the invention, and from the appended claims.